


Cordelia's past

by VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Background story, Fluff, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726/pseuds/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726
Summary: Cordelia Miller is looking for a new job as a secretary. For a job interview she bumps into Agents McMissile and Turbo.





	

Cordelia was driving fast, she wasn't allowed to be late, although she was already. But she had to be on time, so she needed to hurry. This job was important, maybe it was the first step to a big career.  
There was the building from the site. A big one with lots of windows, it looked very new and as if there were much technology in it.  
She drove through a big door leading into the buliding. There were many people who seemed to watch every move of hers although they weren't even looking in her direction. Cordelia was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
She drove to one of the cars who looked the less scary.   
„Good morning, can you tell me where I can find the office of..“, she had to think about his name again, „uhm, Sir Finn McMissile?“  
He looked at her as if she had asked for getting something out of Fort Nox. She blushed a little under his view.  
„Yes, it's on the fourth floor, but I don't think he's there at the moment. At this time he's usually enjoying some coolant, but I can bring you there, if you would like to.”  
“That would be very nice, thank you”, she smiled.  
But why wasn't he in his office when they were supposed to have a job interview now?  
They went to an elevator and got in there.  
“Why do you want to meet him?”, the other car asked.  
“Oh, he was looking for a secretary and I need another job. Being on the street all day long gets busy with time passing by”, she answered.  
And this was the truth. She would do this job for a few years if they'd want her, and then she'd go back. Cordelia simply needed some time to rest.  
“On the street? What do you mean by that? Oh wait, your face looks familiar to me...”  
He was looking at her again and she blushed a little more. It happened often enough that other people realized who she was, but it wasn't that easy to get used to it.  
“Aren't you that reporter from channel 7?”  
“Yes, that's me. I'm Cordelia Miller, nice to meet you.”  
“My name's Leland, Leland Turbo, the pleasure is all mine.”  
Then the elevator stopped and they drove out. She felt as if she had made a first friend here.   
“Alright, we'll drive around a few corners and then we'll arrive”, he said and Cordelia followed him. If this Finn McMissile was as nice as Mr. Turbo this job would become great.  
There were some offices around here, and some windows as well. Looking through them she had such a splendid view. London in the early morning was really beautiful.   
“This is it, the buttery. He should be in there”, he grinned before he opened the door.  
“Leland, good morning!”, were the first words she had ever heard from him, and his voice was taking her breath away.   
“Good morning Finn!”, Turbo answered.  
“What are you doing here?”, Sir McMissile asked.  
“Well my friend, I found this young lady in the entrance area and she was looking for you.”  
He now pointed at Cordelia and drove to the side. This was the first time they looked each other in the eyes. His were a wonderful mixture between blue and green, and they were deep as the sea. She couldn't help but melted by looking at him.  
“Uh... yes right”, she stuttered trying to focus on her own thoughts again, “We had an appointment at 8am.”  
“So you are Ms. Miller?”  
“Yes”, she tried to hide her voice trembling.   
“I think we should get into my office to discuss the rest. Thank you for bringing her here, Leland.”  
He nodded at his friend, who left through a back door.  
“You know this isn't a usual job, don't you?”, McMissile asked.  
“Yes, and that's why I wanted to do it. There are lots of jobs for secretaries around here, but this one sounded more exciting to me. I've always been interested in things like, well, secret missions and criminality.”  
Looking at him her heart was beating fast. She didn't know why either, but it did, and his voice made her tremble all over. She had to control herself more! What if he noticed already?   
“That's nice to hear. Well, Ms. Miller, let me be honest with you, you were the only one applying for this job. It shouldn't be hard to decide now, should it?”, he laughed silent and she answered it with a giggle. His laughter was wonderful!  
“So you're telling me I have the job?”, she smiled happily. If she did, she would be able to see him again!  
“After you signed this contract, yes.”  
Cordelia read it carefully.  
“So I have to answer your calls and emails, and make some dates... and bring you things if you need them?”  
“Exactly.”  
So she signed and a long time of working together - and who knew what more - started.


End file.
